Magma Pits
This area drops "Dragonhide" items which may be considered upgrades from the "Elven" items. Minimum Level to Enter Area: 2 Recommended level: 7-15 Monsters Volcanic Djinn This imp thrives on pestering its prey with crude songs, before devouring their ankle-meat... '' * Requirements: x2 * Rewards: +3 XP * Reported Drops: Djinn Beads 11% Porcuspike Cape 8% '''Beezelbug' "Beezelbug, he glugs your guts, he'll tug you down and eat your..." - Elvish Nursery Rhyme. Beezelbug has earned infamy among the Elves, as the Djinn who murdered the High Lord's brother, Hermedes A'Rist. Not long after the Underworld was opened, Hermedes led an expedition to the Magma Pits, to discern the source of the Evil he felt growing in its bowels; but it was to be his last journey... the Djinn ambushed his team, and Beezelbug took the life of the Prince. The Djinn believe Beezelbug ingested some of Hermede's potent Elven power and became immortal - and it is true that Beezelbug became uncommonly strong and fierce. This led to the tradition of Djinn eating the various 'extremeties' of their victims, in order to imbibe their power. After the appropriate amount of mutiny, Beezelbug was elevated to the status of Clan Djinnacree - leader and chieftain - and now bears Hermede's ceremonial knife as a symbol of authority and fear. Day by day, the Djinn increase in number, and outsiders foolish enough to stray into the Pits fall to a swarm of teeth and fangs. The most one can hope for is a quick death, because if you are taken as an offering for their Leader, Hermedes knife is by far the last thing you'll see. Beezelbug likes to play with his food: dinner and entertainment in one. Kill this fiend now, and hope the Djinn scatter. * Requirements: x2 * Rewards: +3 XP * Reported Drops: Bugblade 4% Skullsplitter Parasite The Parasite is endemic across the Pits. Born in the pools of acid that often accompany lava flow, these creatures survive on blood alone. A new-born Skullsplitter will bury themselves into the skin of their victim, and cause a slow and agonising death as it feeds; but when a fully grown Parasite attacks, you run dry in seconds. The Skullsplitters' name derives from their prevalent food-source, the Djinn. The Djinn's hide is incredibly thick and bony - so the only way for the Parasite to reach the blood is to spring upon them to knock them over and split their skull open on rock. Now, imagine how the Parasites would feel if a weak, blood-filled human crossed their path... * Requirements: x3 Team size of 1 or more * Rewards: +5 XP * Reported Drops: Parasite Gloves 3% Splitterseed Necklet 1% Slanggspawn (Unlockable) Neumanwrath created a beast, a clone, a traversty of himself, in the form of a Hound. By taking one of his own ribs, he used his god-given talents to meld it into its new form, and he breathed his own life into it. This hound is far from ordinary: it holds some of the very same power Neumanwrath possesses. Only a megalomaniac would create themselves for company. * Requirements: x3 * Rewards: +5 XP * Reported Drops: Slanggspawn Claws 6% Slanggspawn Crown 5% Pyrehand: Balrog of Inertia This creature was never though to truly exist, but in these dark days, legends rarely remain so for long. It is said the Pyrehand was once human. Exalted to the heavens amongst the first of the angels, he kept his corruption hidden. The celestial wars began the night he was caught with hands embraced around the neck of The One's wife. Alas, he escaped, and with forked tongue managed to coeerce many of his fellow angels into revolution. The war raged for many years, but he was eventually caught, and as punishment, his hands were rent and torn, torched and bound, and he was cast into shadows as a daemon. That this creature walks the Earth once more is a terrible sign. Through the rending of the Underworld, some great power has managed to summon it back. Something more dangerous lurks in the caverns of the Magma Pits. Destroy this creature now, lest all is over... '' * Requirements: x3 Team size of 2 or more * Rewards: +15-25 +4 XP * Reported Drops: Pyrehand Epaulettes 18% Pyrehand Horn 22% Icarus' Inertia 7% Prometheus' Bane 2% Abraxis: Dragon of the Hollow ''From the beginning of the Land, when mountains were hills, and rivers were oceans, Dragons have existed. But when mankind emerged, and weapons of destruction forged, they were driven back, their territories invaded, and they were forced into hiding. Over millenia, the Dragons have lived in the darkest of places, growing bitter and ever more ferocious. This particular specimen is all the more vicious for new motherhood. Remember these three things: Dragons move faster than the swiftest of rivers. Their eyes are hard to overcome, so avoid eye contact or you will lose. And a dragon egg is always a worthy prize. * Requirements: x4 * Rewards: +6 XP * Reported Drops: Abraxas Ring 7% Abraxis grip 5% Dragon Egg 3% Praying Fireghast You have stumbled into a being feared greatly by the Dragons. It has prowled the hallways and the deepest chambers of the volcano since the first eruption tore open the earth, and it has spent the years riddling the Pits with new passageways, ever deeper, with some interminable goal. A hyrbid between dragon and demon, it's claws are as hard as diamonds, and its heart beats with a scorching fire. It is the only one of its kind known to exist, and the only known predator of dragons. Do not get too close to its claws - if it can decapitate a dragon, a mere flick would send your head flying. And if you hear the sound of locusts swarming in its throat, it is getting ready to pounce. If you hope to destroy it, a weapon of ice must be plunged directly into its heart. * Requirements: x4 * Rewards: +6 XP * Reported Drops: Ligature Shield 8% Squandered Prayers 6% Fireghast Forge 3% Blazebreast 1% Quests Hatch a Dragon Dragon rearing is dangerous, but if you are the first it sees, you have a companion for life. * Requirements: 1 Dragon Egg * Rewards: Dragon Mount Poisonskin Dragon Detroy the Magma Pits (Unlockable) You can end the evil of this place. Drop the talisman into the heart of the volcano... * Requirements: 1 Pandora's Artifice * Rewards: +3000 XP Bosses and Mini-Bosses Akhekhu Ancestor (Mini-Boss)(Random Spawn) Akhekhu spawned a powerful bloodline, one which has terrorized the land for centuries. '' * Requirements: x4 Team size of 4 or more * Rewards: +6 XP * Reported Drops: Undamaged Horn 10% Fallen Hero's Sword 10% Dragon's Gem 2% '''Chrono Kur (Mini-Boss)(Random Spawn)' A purely instinctual beast, this dragon's flame is a raging inferno, volcanic in its fury. '' * Requirements: x4 Team size of 5 or more * Rewards: +6 XP * Reported Drops: Undamaged Eye 10% Dragon's Gem 3% '''Shimmerscale' (Unlockable) The Rhinodragon is an incredibly rare animal. Though it is usually shy, if it is cornered, it will stampede, and nothing can stand in its path. In ancient days, when the Rhinodragon were plentiful, men would use them to clear trading paths. If there's a mountain in the way, surprise a large herd of Rhinodragon nearby, and watch as they crash into and destroy the mountain to escape! The Rhinodragon grow unbreakable jewels on their hide and horn, and it also has the unique ability to regenerate itself - from it's horn to it's legs, all will regrow if damaged. When you approach it, be very wary. As a shy creature, calling it names (for example, 'Shimmerfail', or telling it 'my horn is bigger than yours') will cause it to sulk, and you can approach it safely. But if it sees the glint of steel, prepare to run. * Requirements: x4 Team size of 4 or more * Rewards: +9 XP * Reported Drops: Rhinodragon Horn 3% Shimmerscale Chest 1% Acid Draconis This deadly species is feared for the potent, skin-burning acid that exudes from its hide. * Requirements: x8 * Rewards: +45 XP * Reported Drops: Acidic Multiplier 12% Magmavein Blacksword 7% Dragonbarb Bracers 8% Engraved Enforcer 4% Dragonbarb Belt 1% Dragonhide Gloves 1% Tarasque (Boss) (only available for gear drops till level 15. After is for mastery only) Most feared of all dragons, the mighty Tarasque will melt weaponry and devour its victims. * Requirements: x8 Team size of 3 or more Level 8-15 * Rewards: +50 XP * Reported Drops: Wing Mantle 20% Dragonhide Shoulders 15% Dragonhide Leggings 12% Dragon's Gem 5% Dragonhide Boots 12% Dragonhide Chest 1% Dragonhide Helmet 7% Dragonhide Shield 1% Neumanwrath: The Shadow Sovereign (unlockable) Also known as The Unseen Hand, The Dissembler, and Slangg, he is a Demi-God, Lord of Conspiracy, and the Patron of Assassins. Son of the Dark Priest Occam, and Ishtra, Goddess of Thunder, there is a deep and twisted history behind his birth, one of deception and betrayal, beginning with a voyage that spanned continents and reached the heavens. The result of this ill-fated union lies before you: Slangg. Half-human, Half-God; clever, deceptive, capable of immense destruction, with a hand that reaches far beyond the walls of his cavernous chamber. He utilises the gifts he has inherited by planting seeds of malice and envy in the minds of the Land's rulers, allowing them to destroy the Land on his behest. There is a reason behind The Elven High Lord's insanity. And there is reason behind the madness of the Dragons... Slangg has used his dark and terrible manipulation upon the creatures of the volcano for protection, allowing him to remain undisturbed in the heart of the Pits, to continue his disfigurement of the Land from afar. The Dark Priest Occam opened the Underworld, but he did not enter Hell and traverse the Plains of the Damned to leave this Land intact. He knew the Underworld's Evil would escape and wreak havoc, but to ensure that the Land's people did not meet the invasion with opposition, he sent his only Son to destroy them from within. This is your greatest opponent yet... while Slangg's death will not end the Evil emerging from the Entrance, it will stop the degression of the people and give the innocent a fighting chance. You must be strongwilled, and ready to attack. If Slangg enters your mind, hope is lost. * Requirements: x9 * Rewards: +66 XP * Reported Drops: The Unseen Hand 8% Thor's Thorax 5% The Dissemble's Dirk 3% Slanggspikes 1% Barnabous Belt 1% Runecloth 2%